Beautiful Spring
by Tia Yamanaka
Summary: Chapter 1 "Kau tahu? Ini musim semi terbaikku."  Chapter 2 in progress


_**Author's speech** : Moshi-moshi! 1st Chapter fanfic nih! Hehe. Sangat banyak kekurangan tentunya. Read and review ya. ^^, Sangat butuh kritik dan saran untuk lebih bagus lagi. Arigatou! Don't like, don't read. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful Spring**

_by : Tia Yamanaka_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Normal P.O.V

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 : The Beginning ~**

"Selamat pagi, guru!" salam seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning dan berponi sambil membungkuk tanda hormat kepada sesosok pria yang melintas di hadapannya saat ia berjalan di lorong sekolah. Tak lupa ia menorehkan senyum di bibir mungilnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Ino," kata pria itu membalas sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum. Meski ia selalu memakai masker untuk menutup wajahnya, terlihat dari raut matanya kalau ia sedang berbalik senyum pada Ino. Beliau adalah salah satu guru favorit Ino di SMU Konoha ini, Kakashi Hatake.

Tak lama, mereka pun berlalu sehabis bertegur sapa. Ino kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan papan besar bertuliskan "PENGUMUMAN" di atasnya. Terlihat tidak hanya Ino yang berada di dekat papan tersebut. Beberapa anak tengah sibuk membaca berbagai pengumuman yang terpajang disana.

"Hey, Ino! Tampaknya kita berada di kelas yang sama tahun ini," ujar gadis berambut merah jambu pendek sambil menyenggol lengan Ino hingga Ino menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino kurang percaya.

"Lihat saja sendiri," jawab gadis yang memakai aksesoris hampir seluruhnya berwarna merah jambu itu.

Lalu Ino mencari-cari namanya di papan pengumuman itu, dan benar saja. Disana tertera nama Ino Yamanaka, juga Sakura Haruno. "Wah, asyik!" seru Ino sambil memeluk Sakura kegirangan. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelukan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi dia pun senang.

Setelah selesai membaca pengumuman, mereka berdua pun segera menuju kelas yang telah ditentukan.

"Ino, kau tampak lebih gemuk," ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan tubuh Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki selagi mereka berjalan bersama.

Raut wajah Ino seketika berubah. Kurang senang mendapat pernyataan itu. Tentu saja, karena Ino sangat teliti menjaga penampilan serta ukuran tubuhnya. Ia juga dikenal sebagai gadis yang tidak buta fashion.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku selalu menjaga pola makanku," kata Ino membela diri. "Dan kau.. punya gelang baru?" lanjut Ino mengalihkan topik.

"Eh, iya. Kau ini memperhatikan saja. Ini pemberian Sasuke. Hihi.." jelas Sakura sambil tersipu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Wah wah, aku jadi iri. Romantis sekali dia itu. Padahal dia itu dari luar seperti lelaki tak berperasaan," cibir Ino.

Sakura mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Ino barusan. "Ya, dia memang romantis," kembali Sakura senyum-senyum membayangkan kekasihnya itu sambil menatap gelang yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Mereka telah berpacaran 1 tahun lebih. Sempat terjadi banyak konflik di dalam percintaan mereka. Namun, akhirnya mereka dapat mempertahankannya hingga kini.

Bertepatan dengan bel sekolah berbunyi, mereka pun telah sampai ke kelas dan bergegas masuk.

~x~

"Kau sudah mau berangkat? Sarapan dulu, Sai," ujar seorang wanita yang agak tua sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup di atas meja makan.

"Tidak usah, bi. Aku harus berangkat sekarang juga sebelum terlambat," ujar lelaki muda yang bernama Sai itu. Ia telah berseragam lengkap dan tengah mengenakan sepatu dengan posisi badan berlutut.

Setelah selesai, ia pun berdiri dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak miring. Rambutnya yang hitam tertata dengan rapi. Ia pun mengambil tas ransel yang terletak di atas sebuah kursi berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Bibi, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Sai pada bibinya sambil berlari kecil.

"Hati-hati, nak," ujar bibi Sai sambil memperhatikan punggung keponakannya yang semakin menjauh dari rumah sederhana mereka.

**~ Chapter 1 : The Beginning ~**

OWARI

_**to be continued..**_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's speech** : Hwaa~ Maaf ya, ga ada bakat tapi nekat bikin fanfic, begini lah hasilnya. Gaje! :p Hahaha. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya. Saya sangat menghargai tiap kritik dari kalian. :) Ohya, uda ada bayangan belum arah cerita ini mau kemana? Penasaran? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya! ^^_


End file.
